Dyskusja:Kiedy myśliwy staje się zwierzyną/@comment-27884882-20180429090123
Nareszcie! <3 Trochę kazałeś nam czekać, ale było warto. Czas czekania zwrócił się z nawiązką. Jak zwykle, było świetnie, świetnie, świetnie. Może w pewnym momencie marudziłem ci na privie, ale to mój problem, a nie twoja wina... No było genialnie :D W tym odcinku zabrałeś uczestników do lasu. Ma to sens, w końcu to Dolina, więc lasu nie może braknąć, ale brakuje mi trochę urban-klimatu. Nie myśl, że las był zły. Był bardzo klimatyczny, czułem jego wyjątkową aurę. Swoimi opisami naprawdę wykreowałeś wyjątkowy las i to podziwiam (Podziw eksperta od lasu). Jedyne czego nie poczółem to podziemny tunel, ale... eh... omińmy temat. Tym razem zadanie było inne, na przemian wolne i dynamiczne. Niby klasyczny koncept polowania/paintballu, ale jednak coś innego i nowego. Taka forma wyzwania pozwoliła się wyazać kilku postaciom, głównie Sheili, która wreszcie zaskoczyła. Naprawdę było ciekawie. Ucieszyłem się, bo nie było to typowe bieganie i ciągłe strzelanie. Właściwie samego strzelania z proc było niewiele, ważniejsze było to co działo się w międzyczasie. No brawo. Postaci... Wow. Tutaj wiele się pozmieniało, głównie w kwestii moich odczuć. Zyskała Sheila i trochę Rosie, a nawet Jayden. Za to straciła u mnie... Mia. Wydawała mi się dzisiaj zbyt nudna. Może taką ma rolę, ale teraz zacząłem jej nie lubić. Przestaję też lubić Brooklyn. O ile na początku była jedną z moch faworytek, to teraz wypada blado. Ani nie jest zołzą, ani nie jest fajną laską cheerleaderką. Brooklyn do poprawy! <3 Nie polubiłem Rosie. Mimo, że miała swój wątek z gnomami to czegoś mi od niej brakuje i coś czuje, że z czasem zacznie wypadac nijako... No chyba, że czymś zaskoczy :D (cicho na to liczę). Są też tacy, któych stale ubóstwiam. Sue i Christian, cudnie poprowadzeni <3 Roma, fajowa ^^ Trisha - wspaniała jak zwykle no i król nad królami - Dion <3 Kooooocham <3 Jestem zdecydowanie za zakazem głosowania na niego <3 Tradycyjnie osobny akapit dla prowadzących. Noaszka dzisiaj coś mało, ale musi być równowaga... Jego kosztem wybiła sie Valerie. Ona jest niezwykła. Mimo, że nie robi nic niadzwyczajnego to ma niepowtarzalny, wyjątkowy charakter. No i... Stilies <3 Jak ja go UWIELBIAM <3 Blondynek buszował w lesie i teoretycznie było go mniej, ale kiedy tylko się pojawiał wywoływał u mnie falę ekstazy XD Jest on moją ulubioną postacią <3 Kooooooocham <3 Ponownie były tajemnice. Wreszcie zaczynam je lubić. Przez poprzednie odcinki trochę mi wadziły, teraz jednak były bardzo przyjemne. Robi się tajemniczo, a tego w Tajemniczej Dolinie nie może brakować. Duży plus. Eliminacja oczywista, ucieszyła mnie. Aydena nigdy nie lubiłem. Domyślam się, że za tym kryje się jakieś backstory :3 Czekam by poznać prawdę. Przez chwilę się bałem, że nie on wyleci... Ale niepotrzebnie <3 Kolejna zadowalająca eliminacja kogoś kto zasłużył. Tutaj nie ma czego się czepiać. W treści. Czepiam się i złoszczę, że tak rzadko wydajesz. Jest wspaniale i jak zwykle czekam na więcej. Nie mam żadnych konstruktywnych uwag, bo wszystko sam robisz dobrze. '10/10. ' Faworyci: Dion, Sue, Christian, Trisha, Drake, Roma, Piers Anty faworyci: Simon, Mia Chcę więcej: Brooklyn, Rosie